It's okay, Doctor, I'm okay
by SHConsultMe
Summary: Prompt fill for a winner of my one-shot Tumblr contest! Fandom: Doctor Who Pairing: Ten/Donna Prompt: aftermath of Midnight Genre Specifications: angst, h/c, romance Extras: if you could make it a bit smutty, that would be great. Written in about a half an hour, so please be kind! Rated T to be safe, but there's only a small mention of sex.


Donna knew he wasn't coping well. She could tell, by the way he shuddered every time she repeated something, from the way she heard him pleading in his nightmares. Donna knew the creature from Midnight was haunting the Doctor, but she didn't know what she could do.

It was a night like any other, a normal night; Donna waking up to the sound of the Doctor crying out in his sleep in the room beside hers. She crawled out of bed, quietly, and tossed a dressing gown over her pyjamas. She sneaked out of her room and next door, prying his door open silently. She closed it behind her and crawled into his bed, pulling him into an embrace and petting his hair as he awoke. His voice was hoarse when he spoke.

"Again?" Donna nodded, an action he felt more than saw. "I'm sorry, Donna."

She shook her head this time and continued petting his hair, relaxing slightly when he wrapped his arms around her. She would be allowed to stay with him the rest of the night; it must have been a bad one, then. "I don't mind, Doctor, really. I want to help you. You know I care about you." The Doctor nodded and they slipped into a companionable silence, Donna's concern nearly palpable in the room.

As they both relaxed more, The Doctor began detailing his dream to her; basically a repeat of what had originally happened-but with one significant change. It had taken over Donna. The Doctor was near tears as he explained what happened, even having to stop occasionally to calm himself down. "Donna, the Hostess. She jumped out with you, she killed herself and you. Donna, I can't—" He shook his head roughly, burying his face in her chest. She shhh'd him quietly, stroking his hair even as she gently kissed his temple.

"Doctor, please. Relax." She was at a loss; this time was worse than any other she had helped him through so far, and she didn't know what to do. "Doctor, please. I'm here, I'm okay—" She was cut off as the Doctor's lips crashed against hers.

"Show me. Prove to me we're both okay. _Please_. Please, Donna." His hands gripped at her waist, and she caught on quick.

"Yes, Doctor. It's okay. Please, don't worry." She pulled away for a second, taking off the clothing she had on, before rolling and sitting atop the Doctor, staring down at him with love in her eyes. "It's going to be okay, Doctor, I promise."

-

Donna lay next to the Doctor, her mind racing as the man beside her drifted off into calm sleep. She felt as though her ears were deceiving her, because he couldn't have said it. It was too much for her to hope for.

_She felt him come to his release, felt him filling her with much more than just his manhood. He let out a cry of ecstasy, and then said something. Something that made her heart skip a beat, something that she had dreamed of hearing but had given up all hope of it being a reality. Five little words passed through his lips as they lay together, sated and relaxed. 'I love you, Donna Noble.'_

Donna shook her head, not wanting to get her hopes up, not wanting to let her heart believe, just to have it crushed. She slowly but surely fell into a deep sleep, those three words and a head full of doubt plaguing her dreams.

-

When morning came 'round, Donna got dressed and slipped out of the Doctor's room before the man even had a chance to wake up. When she finally saw him up and moving around, she had been up for a half an hour. They went about their usual morning routine, a small part of her relieved to see him acting normally again. She had missed him. However, part of her was a little bit disappointed. He made no actions to prove his words from last night, leading her to further believe they had just been said in the afterglow of the sex. She shook her head gently and pushed it out of her mind; it wasn't important. They had better things to worry about.

-

Donna whooped as they boarded the TARDIS once more, grinning widely at the Doctor. "Hah! Those Carscapalian should have known better than to mess with us!" Her proud tirade was cut short, however, by the look on the Doctor's face. She took a step towards him, placing a gentle hand on his cheek. "Doctor, are you alright?"

He shook his head gently, looking at her with sad eyes. "I'm sorry, Donna. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you for that last night, I shouldn't have said what I did. I know you're trying to act like it never happened and I'm sorry for that, I shouldn't have ever put you in a position like that, where you had to pretend to spare my feelings." He took a step away from her, his gaze on the grating below the console of the TARDIS. He wasn't expecting to be yanked into a hug, or to feel lips on his own.

When Donna finally pulled away, she rested her forehead against his, panting lightly and smiling gently, love and adoration in her eyes. "Doctor...Doctor, I had been thinking you hadn't meant it when you said it, that it was an accident, a fluke. Please. You don't have to apologise for last night, it's okay." She put a hand on his cheek and gently swiped a thumb over his cheekbone. "I love you too, Doctor. I love you so much."


End file.
